Errance vengeresse
by Le Fake
Summary: Entre sa dixième et onzième année d'errance, Ascheriit rencontra diverses personnes, certaines qui joueront un rôle capitale dans sa vie et son but : se venger des "Sept Héros"


Bonjour fan de Übelblatt! J'ai décidé d'écrire un petit OS sur Koïnzell, car il y a une certaine période de sa vie qui est assez passé sous silence et elle pourrait avoir donné lieu à une rencontre inattendue. J'espère que vous serez surpris, car si vous trouvez tout de suite la clé, j'aurai raté ce que je visais.

Bonne lecture! N'oubliez pas les reviews.

* * *

><p>Son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir. Cela faisait presque dix années qu'il subissait des maux qui auraient rendus fous n'importe qui. Sauf lui. Il ne pouvait se le permettre, pas temps qu'ils auront un sang vigoureux dans leurs veines putréfiées. Il ne savait pas si ses bras et ses jambes pourront lui permettre d'accomplir ce qu'il fomentait, mais il refusait de reculer. Ce qu'ils avaient osé faire, cette ignoble trahison, cette tuerie infâme, il la paierait chèrement.<p>

Ascheriit marchait difficilement, la fatigue commençait à le scinder en deux. La logique et le bon sens voudraient qu'il s'arrête, qu'il se repose. Seulement celui qui a été trahi par des lances n'en est plus à utiliser sa raison. Il n'est plus que haine, rancœur. Il est davantage une bête qu'un homme. Il est devenu méconnaissable. Même si ses cheveux ont poussés, sont devenus blonds, que ses oreilles se sont effilées, que ses cils soient devenus longs et épais, son aura demeurait intacte. Ceux qui avaient côtoyé Ascheriit auraient sans nul doute su que le plus fin escrimeur de l'Empire se tenait face à eux rien qu'en ressentant son esprit guerrier. Pourtant, en cet instant, même ses propres parents n'auraient reconnaître la bête qu'il était devenu.

Son enveloppe charnelle, il y a quelques temps, aurait donné plus l'impression d'avoir affaire à une créature sortie du laboratoire d'un savant fou qui aurait tenté de croiser diverses espèces, plutôt qu'à l'un des 14 soldats envoyés il y a des années par l'Empire pour le protéger contre les démons. A ce moment, il ressemblait déjà plus à un semi-elfe. Si on venait à le retrouver, il n'avait plus qu'à espérer pour qu'il ne tombe pas sur un village qui maltraite cette espèce.

Il erra encore pendant plusieurs heures. Il avait cessé de compter la quantité de sang qu'il avait pu vomir depuis un moment, il avait dû facilement atteindre les deux litres pour cette seule semaine. Alors depuis presque un dixième de siècle d'errance et de mutation, la quantité devait être incommensurable. Son nom, sa vie, sa mort... Tout cela ne demeurait clair dans son esprit déchiré et obscurci que par son aveuglante envie de revanche contre ses sept anciens compagnons d'arme.

Pas un seul parmi eux quatre n'avaient songé faire mention de la décision des sept autres de ne pas tenter de poursuivre le but qu'on leur avait fixé. Eux-même avaient su que cette dernière mission, quoi que capitale, aurait été à coup sûr un suicide. Pourtant leur sen du devoir les avaient poussés à tenter le tout pour le tout. Et ils avaient bien été couverts de lauriers. Ils ne s'étaient juste pas attendu à ce qu'ils leur soient donné sous forme de couronnes.

Ascheriit n'avaient pas une seule fois, depuis son assassinat, envisagé de les laisser expier leur acte autrement qu'en se vidant de leur sang. Leur donner une seconde chance? Ils ne lui en avaient même offert une seule, à sept en pleine forme contre un seul épuisé, éreinté, meurtri. Qu'ils expliquent ce qu'ils les ont poussé à faire cela? Il ne le savait que trop bien : la couardise, le peu de confiance qu'ils avaient fait preuve envers leurs 4 camarades. Et puis là aussi, ils ne leur donnèrent pas la moindre seconde pour qu'ils s'expriment. Ils auraient une seule minute, ils auraient dit qu'ils avaient convenu de dire qu'ils avaient accompli leur ultime mission à onze.

Il en était venu à assassiner, non pire que cela : à dévorer un semi-elfe. Une créature qui n'avait rien demandé, qui n'était en rien actrice de ce qui avait eu lieu, la voilà perdue à jamais. Ascheriit savait que pour ce crime, il devrait payer. Mais pas avant d'avoir rendu ce qu'ils méritent à ces monstres. L'ombre de leur méfait, l'épée noire de la punition, les ailes sombres de la mort allaient s'abattre sur leur misérable existence, tôt ou tard. L'ancien pion impérial ne se laisserait pas le moindre repos avant d'avoir fait porté en terre le dernier d'eux.

Ses sens commençaient à défaillir. Sa vision se troublait. Il trébuchait de plus en plus fréquemment. La sueur ruisselait abondamment sur sa balafre au torse. La faim et la soif, autres que celles de sang et de justice, se faisaient de plus en plus ressentir. Il ne faudrait pas attendre longtemps que l'épéiste émérite défaille et sombre dans les limbes une fois de plus. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir, cette expérience lui était trop connu. La souffrance mortuaire était certes intense, mais rien de comparable à celle de la trahison et de la mutation. Il avait en effet peur : peur de ne pas réussir à tuer un seul de ces criminels.

Il se forçait, au prix de vomissements sanguinolents importants, à poursuivre sa route. Il avait trop attendu, trop souffert jusque là pour se stopper. Ce n'était qu'une question de volonté, et la sienne était indestructible. D'autant plus qu'au milieu de ce bois, bien qu'un territoire impérial reconnu, personne n'aurait l'idée d'aller voir si quelque promeneur ne se serait pas égaré. Ses chances de survie étaient très faibles s'il se reposait là. Non, il fallait avancer. Quitte... à ...en...saigner...

« Et moi je te dis que vu son état, c'est un renégat ou du moins un criminel! On se retrouve pas à la frontière de la mort sans raison! »

« Mais c'est pourtant évident que ce pauvre semi-elfe a fui une grande menace! Ce n'est pas rare que dans des régions reculées on les chasse. Et c'est clair qu'il ne vient pas de la capitale! »

Ascheriit ouvrit les yeux. Sa première connexion avec la réalité fut auditive, même s'il comprenait à moitié ce qu'il entendait. Qu'il soit le sujet de la conversation ne lui avait pas échappé, mais là elle semblait avoir débuté depuis un moment, il lui manquait pas mal d'éléments pour bien tout saisir. Il regarda alentour. Il était alité, pansé. Au pied du lit se trouvait deux jeunes personnes, un garçon et une fille.

La jeune femme ne devait pas dépasser le mètre cinquante pour une quarantaine de kilos, et être âgée de plus de quinze ans. Elle portait des lunettes ovales, qui avec sa coiffure brune composée de deux chignons sur chaque côté du crâne lui donnait un visage strict. Bien que juvénile, son regard était déjà franc et déterminé. Ascheriit se fit la réflexion qu'elle aurait certainement eu un important rôle militaire lors de la guerre contre l'armée de Wischtech. Dans une unité stratégique en revanche, car il doutait que sur le champ de bataille elle pourrait tenir longtemps vu qu'elle avait l'épaisseur physique d'une brindille de paille. Enfin, il n'avait jamais été lui-même extrêmement musclé, il pouvait faire erreur.

Le jeune homme quand à lui avait l'air d'avoir plus d'expérience martiale. Du haut de son mètre soixante-cinq pour une cinquantaine de kilos, approximativement, ce garçon qui devait avoir dix-huit ans tout au plus possédait une fine mais quand même apparente musculature. Il n'avait pas guerroyer, c'était plus qu'évident, mais il était tout aussi clair qu'une épée dans ses mains risquait d'envoyer plus d'un ennemi au sol, si ce n'est sous. Ses cheveux blonds coupés en carré le rendait plus imposant encore. Ascheriit, en d'autres circonstances, aurait bien voulu échanger quelques passes avec lui.

Il émit un grognement et se redressa difficilement. Il eut à peine esquisser sa remontée que le jeune homme le menaçait de son arme. Très impulsif ce petit. Il ordonna à Ascheriit de ne pas esquisser le moindre mouvement suspect. L'ancien soldat le regarda, du moins mit ses yeux dans la direction de la masse au bout de l'épée menaçante et lui dit que dans son état, il ne pouvait pas esquisser le moindre mouvement tout court. La fille pouffa de rire et le garçon, vexé, pointa davantage sur la nuque du blessé son arme, en rageant qu'il n'avait pas à faire le malin. Ascheriit se rallongea et répondit que si c'était pour tenter de le faire passer de vie à trépas, ils auraient pu le laisser moisir dans son bois. Le blond fit volte-face et sortit de la chambre.

« Excuse le, il est un peu rustre mais c'est un gentil garçon. Il s'inquiète car vu tes blessures, il est persuadé que tu es un délinquant en fuite et que comme tu as dit, on aurait dû te laisser mourir dans le bois. Moi je pense que tu es dans cet état car tu as subi des maltraitances et que tu as fui ces persécutions. »

« … Il y a un peu des deux en fait. Je suis considéré, injustement, comme un criminel, et j'ai été en effet mis plus qu'à mal. J'ai connu les pires souffrances, et ce n'est que par ma seule volonté et mon objectif fixé que j'ai pu arriver jusqu'où vous m'avez trouvé. Cela fait dix ans au moins que je erre, depuis que j'ai été humilié par sept couards à l'orée de la Forêt de la Mort... »

La jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul. La réputation de cette forêt la précédait. D'après la rumeur, seuls les Sept Héros ont pu traverser ce lieu infernal et revenir vivants. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à eux que l'Empire est prospère à l'heure actuelle. Elle regarda l'alité, et le questionna en balbutiant s'il n'était pas une de ces ignobles créatures qui peuplent cette forêt. Sa réponse fut négative, il n'y avait aucun semi-elfe dans cette forêt. Ascheriit cherchait une bonne histoire à raconter. Il n'avait pas songé que ses dires risquaient de faire un lien avec l'Histoire. Il ajouta simplement qu'il avait été capturé par des habitants de Wischtech et qu'il leur avait échappé de justesse. Elle eut une moue dubitative, mais faute de version contredisant le blessé, elle devait lui faire confiance.

« La question va paraître sans doute stupide, mais vous avez parlez de « Sept Héros ». Qui sont ces hommes? »

Non pas qu'au fond de lui il ne savait pas que cette appellation désignait ses bourreaux, mais il ne pouvait imaginer qu'un terme si glorifiant soit employé pour eux. Et pourtant ce fut le cas. Glenn, Schtemwölech, Barestar, Lebellond, Ischüdien, Nirgenfeled, Güllengurv. Ces lâches, traités en héros! Pire, occupant des places importantes dans la hiérarchie gouvernementale! Il retenait fortement sa colère, serrant le matelas sous ses draps, de sorte qu'on ne puisse voir ses mains. Son interlocutrice poursuivi le récit qu'il avait vécu, mais qu'il ne connaissait pas du point de vue de ces sept ordures. Trois autres guerriers, morts durant leur combat, ont été rebaptisés « Les Guerriers sans retour ». Ergnach, Ediem, Lambard : Paix à vos âmes. Ascheriit, interloqué par le fait qu'elle lui dise que c'était tout, lui dit que dans son souvenir, il avait entendu parler de quatorze guerriers, or là il en manquait quatre.

Il ouvrit grandement ses paupières quand la fille avoua que ces quatre hommes avaient heureusement été tués par les Sept Héros. Ces hommes avaient trahi l'Empereur et s'étaient alliés à l'Armée des Ténèbres de Wischtech, c'est pour cela qu'on les désigne comme les « Lances de la Trahison » et qu'on tente de les oublier des récits tant ils sont une honte pour l'Empire. Ascheriit demanda, la voix étouffée, leurs noms. Elle lui répondit que franchement, ils ne méritaient même pas d'être évoqués. Sous couvert de vouloir punir ceux qui parleraient d'eux de façon positive (Ô combien ces paroles ont-elles pu faire souffrir le malheureux), elle accepta de les lui énoncer.

« Güsstav la calculatrice, Krentel le démoniaque magicien, Kfer l'indigne gardien, et Ascheriit qui a souillé le nom de « Maître de l'épée » »

Voilà donc comment on avait remanié la vérité. Non contents d'avoir assassinés leurs frères d'armes, il fallait qu'ils les compromettent à travers la mort. Et lui, l'enfant prodige, la fierté de son Maître d'Escrime, voilà que par leur faute son nom jetait l'opprobre sur l'institution! Sa hargne ne faisait que s'intensifier. Les crimes de ces hommes n'en devenaient que plus misérables et odieux. Son envie de vengeance l'amenait à envisager les pires tortures, les plus effroyables moyens de souffrances mortelles à coup sûres mais qui les feraient tout de même agoniser des heures durant.

Il sortit de sa réflexion quand on lui demanda comment il se nommait. Il avait souvent entendu, dans les premiers temps de sa métamorphose, un nom. Ou du moins un son récurent. Il ne savait pas se qu'il pouvait signifier, voire s'il signifiait la moindre chose. Était-ce le nom de l'elfe qu'il dévora? Un cri? Le nom de la personne la plus chère pour sa victime? Une imagination de son cerveau? Il n'avait jamais réussi à percer ce mystère. De toute façon, il était si anéanti et en proie à une telle haine qu'il se moquait de savoir.

« … Koïnzell. »

* * *

><p>Combien de temps avait-il passé dans ce lit, à attendre que ses plaies cicatrisent et que son corps daigne le laisser se mouvoir à sa guise... Trois mois. Ce trimestre était synonyme aussi de regain d'appétit pour Koïnzell. Même si les premiers temps il mangeait peu ce qu'on lui apportait, aussi bien par non-faim que par suspicion, il finissait petit à petit à avoir confiance en ses hôtes et ainsi à porter plus aisément à ses lèvres la nourriture.<p>

Oui, Koïnzell n'avait au départ aucune confiance envers les deux humains, non parce qu'ils avaient la moindre attitude menaçante (quoi que le garçon portait toujours un regard interrogateur et profond envers ce semi-elfe balafré sorti par enchantement des griffes de terribles geôliers) mais simplement parce que sa dernière expérience lui avait appris que même si quelqu'un peut sembler sympathique, il est probable que le lendemain il devienne votre bourreau. Sa santé le rendant extrêmement vulnérable n'arrangeait en aucune façon son ressentiment. Mais au fil des jours, les tensions se calmèrent des deux côtés masculins, chacun ayant fini par accepté que l'autre n'était pas foncièrement une menace réelle et perpétuelle.

Ils n'arrivaient tout de même pas à croire que cet être trouvé quasiment à l'article de la mort se soit aussi vite remis sur pied. Koïnzell leur avoua que sa vitalité résidait dans l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé : venger le crime qu'ont accompli des monstres de la pire espèce envers ses camarades et lui-même. Ils essayèrent de le dissuader, mais sa détermination était bien trop grande pour pouvoir être apaisée autrement que par son accomplissement, ou sa mort.

Une nuit, le semi-elfe sortit de sa chambre tandis que tout le monde était assoupi. Il se dirigea vers l'armurerie du village et y rentra par effraction, en évitant de faire le moindre bruit. Il se ferra, s'équipa le plus légèrement possible mais en ayant quand même tout ce qu'il lui faudrait pour tuer les « Sept Héros ». Il n'avait pas fait la moindre évocation de son départ nocturne à ceux qui lui avaient sauvé la vie. Ils devaient se douter que bientôt le blessé reprendrait son chemin, Koïnzell en était sûr, mais il ne voulait pas devoir passer le long cérémonial des adieux. En plus, pour leur propre sécurité, il valait mieux qu'ils ne sachent pas dans quelle direction il allait partir.

Équipé, le vengeur pris la route opposée à la maison de ses sauveurs. Il arriva à la sortie du village et soudainement, une ombre sortit de derrière un arbre. La clarté de la lune dans le dos de cette dernière, Koïnzell reconnut la jeune fille qui pansa ses blessures durant des mois grâce à ses chignons. Il se stoppa, soupira et reprit sa marche. Il venait juste de la dépasser quand elle lui dit, avec désolation :

« Alors... Tu nous quittes comme un voleur... que tu es apparemment, vu ton accoutrement. Malgré nos soins, notre affection, tu préfères risquer ta vie pour une chose aussi basse que la revanche... »

« … Vous ne pouvez comprendre. Vous vivez dans un monde différent de celui que j'ai connu. J'avais confiance en eux. Mes camarades avaient confiance. Ils nous ont trahis, nous ont humiliés sans nous laisser la moindre chance... »

« Je croyais que tu avais été humilié par des monstres de Wischtech! Comment pouvais-tu leur faire confiance? Koïnzell, quelle est ta vraie histoire? »

« … Tu la connais mon histoire. Mais pas dans sa véracité, et te la dire serait te faire souffrir. Oublie moi. Faîtes comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Cela sera beaucoup plus profitable, sois en sûre. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Adieu. Je vais poursuivre mon errance... »

Il fit quelques pas, tandis que la fille pleurait, avant de s'arrêter pour dire une dernière parole et reprendre sa route par la suite. « Il fera un excellent guerrier, j'en suis persuadé. Dis le lui... Dis le à Rosen »

* * *

><p>Un an venait de s'écouler depuis le jour où Koïnzell avait quitté le village où résidait Rosen et son amie. Il survivait, plus qu'il ne vivait. S'il se posait quelque part, ce n'était jamais pour bien plus longtemps qu'une semaine. Il ne voulait être attaché à rien ni personne. Son existence devait restée secrète. Si on apprenait qui il était en réalité, il aurait littéralement l'Empire à ses trousses, ce qui serait de toute façon le cas une fois le premier des sept meurtriers puni. Il voulait juste, pour le moment, s'informer sur les mœurs, les traditions, les fêtes auxquelles ses bourreaux pouvaient participer, s'ils avaient des soldats, une garde rapprochée, leur lieu de résidence et bien d'autres points encore.<p>

Il avait pris conscience que foncer tête baissée ne lui serait en rien profitable : il devait chercher la meilleure stratégie pour parvenir à coup sûr à son but. Son envie de les faire souffrir à petit feu lui était également passé. Ils auraient certes mérité de souffrir autant qu'ils avaient fait souffrir leurs anciens frères d'arme, mais ce serait leur donner trop d'importance en leur cherchant une punition. La mort était la seule chose qu'ils méritaient, et plus vite ils l'auraient, plus vite Ascheriit paiera pour le malheur qu'il a engendré et pour le meurtre de celui qui lui fournit une enveloppe charnelle.

Il se promenait sur un chemin quand il vit au loin un petit attroupement. Il avançait prudemment, ne quittant pas une seule seconde le groupe des yeux pour évaluer ce qui se passait. Il comprit assez rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'une tentative de larcin à main armée. Une dizaine de brigands menaçaient deux hommes, un jeune et l'autre plus vieux, qui semblaient pourtant loin de l'opulence. Leurs habits attestaient d'un milieu aisé, évidemment, mais ils n'appartenaient en aucune façon à l'aristocratie.

Le plus jeune portait une chemise de lin blanche, un pantalon kaki et des bottes marrons. Il avait approximativement la vingtaine, et aurait pu paraître pour un garde personnel s'il avait possédé une épée à sa ceinture. Il avait un regard vif, et face à la menace il semblait se contenir d'entrer en rage et de tenter quelque chose contre les brigands.

Le plus vieux quand à lui devait avoir dans les trente ans. Ses cheveux noirs et longs intensifiaient la dureté des traits de son visage. Son œil gauche valide, c'est du moins ce que laissait supposer son bandeau oculaire, dégageait une assurance hors du commun. Il imposait le respect juste par son maintien et son regard. Sa tunique et sa cape laissait voir une musculature assez forte pour qu'on devine que quelques années auparavant, son bras avait tué plus d'un homme, très probablement lors de la guerre à laquelle participa Ascheriit.

Les voleurs, bien qu'ayant l'avantage du simple fait d'être armé, n'étaient pourtant pas totalement rassurés face à cet homme mûr, pourtant aussi désarmé qu'un jeune garçon. Ils ressentaient qu'en d'autres circonstances, il aurait très bien pu les mettre au tapis à lui tout seul. Ils n'abandonnèrent pas pour autant leur dérobade. Et puis, même si ces hommes n'avaient pas de richesses sur eux, leurs habits en rapporteraient et un marchand d'esclave seraient sans doute ravi de les avoir dans son stock.

Il ne fallait pas davantage au semi-elfe pour se lancer dans la bataille. Il n'avait pas la moindre intention de tuer ceux qu'il voyait clairement comme des voleurs de basse condition, juste leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'allaient finalement rien récolter en ce jour d'autres que des plaies et une belle peur. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se donner à son maximum, d'user de certaines de ses techniques secrètes. Il n'avait qu'à les toucher aux mollets, au ventre sans les blesser trop en profondeur mais juste assez pour qu'ils ne tentent pas de riposter. Il fonça sur le brigand le plus proche, en restant assez près du sol, lui tailla les chairs de la jambe et enchaîna les ennemis sans leur laisser le temps d'analyser la situation. En moins de cinq minutes, ils avaient tous fui non sans laisser des traînées de sang derrière eux.

Il attendit, épée à la main, qu'ils soient hors de sa vue pour essuyer son épée et la ranger au fourreau. Il ne jeta pas un regard aux deux hommes qu'il venait de sauver et reprit son chemin. Le plus jeune l'interpella, mais Koïnzell ne se retourna pas. Le garçon se plaça devant le semi-elfe en lui disant qu'il ne savait comment le remercier pour son geste, ce à quoi l'errant dit qu'il partait justement pour ne pas qu'ils s'encombrent de telles choses. Koïnzell n'avait pas levé les yeux vers ce garçon. La voix de l'autre homme se fit retentir, et elle fut assez profonde pour que le balafré se retourne.

L'homme s'approcha, retira sa cape et la donna à Koïnzell, en lui faisant savoir que cet objet, bien que simple, serait son présent de reconnaissance pour leur avoir sauvé la vie. Il regarda la cape un instant, puis la mit sur ses épaules et reprit sa route en ayant prix soin de remercier l'homme pour son intention.

Ils le regardèrent partir. La silhouette de Koïnzell, désormais affublé de la cape, dans la lumière de soleil faisait de lui un avatar du guerrier preux, loyal, droit et courageux. Ils se demandèrent s'ils croiseraient à nouveau sa route. Mais même si c'était le cas, il ne risquait pas de reconnaître l'homme qui lui fit don de sa cape.

Les deux hommes reprirent leur trajet. Le plus jeune s'excusa de son incapacité lors du larcin, mais il ne voulait pas risquer de mettre la vie de l'autre en danger. Il avoua que l'intervention du semi-elfe l'avait abasourdi, ses techniques et sa dextérité semblaient incompatibles avec un corps aussi jeune. L'homme s'arrêta, le regard vers le ciel. Le jeune garçon lui demanda si tout allait bien.

« Il y a des années, j'ai fait la connaissance d'un petit garçon. Malgré sa jeunesse, ses talents à l'épée étaient de loin supérieures aux miennes. J'étais jaloux de lui. Plus tard, lui et moi avons combattu côte à côte. Là encore, bien qu'il fut le plus jeune, il faisait preuve d'une grande maturité. Il ne reculait devant rien, sa mission était primordiale, mais il n'abandonnait jamais ses camarades. Moi j'ai failli. J'ai eu peur, j'ai rebroussé chemin. Pas lui. Il a continué, il a réussi ce que même après mille ans je n'aurais réussi à faire. Et craignant qu'il ne dise ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai tué, fait passé pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Même si je l'avais là devant moi, je n'aurais qu'une chose à faire : l'affronter loyalement pour qu'il puisse se venger. Mais je sais qu'il ne me laisserait aucune chance de survie, et qu'à la moindre occasion il me tuerait... Je le mériterai en fin de compte. »

L'homme passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et ceux-ci lui restèrent en main. Son crâne portait désormais une chevelure blonde moyenne. Il enleva son bandeau qui dévoila un œil tout aussi valide que l'autre. Il annonça à son gardien, qui était abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre de la part de son suzerain, qu'il en avait assez vu par lui-même et qu'ils allaient retourner chez lui le plus tôt possible pour commencer à mettre en place une sécurité routière plus efficace, pour que le peuple puisse circuler sans crainte de se faire attaquer. Il reprit la route le premier, et son jeune protecteur le suivit peu après.

« … Ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure, Seigneur... Je ne pense pas que vous soyez un lâche. Vous avez sauvé l'Empire, mais vous n'êtes pas un Dieu. Le fait que vous ayez douté, eu des craintes, prouve justement, à mon sens, que vous savez raisonner. L'autre devait être trop zélé, et pas si fort si vous avez pu le mettre à mal sans séquelle... »

« Non, il était très fort... Mais ce que je t'ai dit, ne le répète à personne. Ce semi-elfe m'a juste fait repenser à un vieux souvenir. N'y pense plus toi aussi, le passé ne devrait pas revenir hanter les vivants. De toute façon, il est mort, il ne reviendra jamais. Allez, en route, ne parlons plus de cela. »

« A vos ordres, Marquis Glenn... »


End file.
